A Very Supernatural Time
by Smiling-is-my-thing
Summary: This story is basically my version of what would/should of happened in Supernatural. Please give me your thoughts on how to make my writing or story better it would be much appreciated!
1. Chapter 1

Accidents Don't Happen Accidentally

Please give me your thoughts. I would love advice on how to improve my writing. Thanks!

1:13 "Watch out!" Sam yelled he dashed towards the road. He heard a women scream to the top of her lungs.

"Sam! Sam! Wake up!" Dean shook his little brother.

"Huh?" All confused he shifted upwards and rubbed his eyes.

"You were yelling what's up?" Dean had a concerned look on his face.

"Oh um just nothing."

"Oh come on I know something is up. You never talk in your sleep something must be up."

"Where are we?"

"On our way to Montana why?"

"What time is it?" Sam shot straight up and looked at his watch. 10:25 it read. "How long will it take us to get to Montana City?"

"About three or so hours why?"

"Dean drive faster!"

"Whoa Sam what's up?" Dean was getting anxious. He looked at Sam.

"I had a vision and a women is going to be killed at 1:13 in Montana City." Dean turned his head, turned up the radio and stepped on the accelerator.

~~2 Hours and 35 minutes Later~~

Dean parked his Impala, and faced Sam.

"Alright where did you see the women get hit? What did she look like?"

"Umm … I don't know I was walking around I think I was going to meet you at a coffee shop. She had hair a little bit below her shoulders it was a hazel color and semi curly. She was skinny and had green eyes. She's around my age also"

"Okay well I'll park the car here and be on the lookout for her. I'm going to get coffee."

"Okay guess I'll be here for a bit."

"Call me if anything happens, go walk around." Dean got out of the Impala and started walking down the street,Sam sighed. _What am I going to do? What if I don't save her? _Sam looked at his watch. 1:05 is said. _Eight minutes. _Sam started to get nervous. He hopped out of the car and started walking the same direction Dean went in. He crossed the street. Sam let out another sigh, he looked forward. He checked his watch 1:10. He was begging to grow impatient. _Just three more minutes. _He was looking all around looking out for cars and the women. He took out his phone and called Dean.

"Hey where are you?"

"A coffee place. Pass the first coffee shop you see and I'm there."

"Okay I'll meet you there soon."

"Have you seen the women yet?"

"No but," Sam checked his watch 1:12, "Dean I gotta go." Sam hung up his phone. He looked around quickly. In the distant he saw a speeding car. It was going faster and faster by the minute. A women started walking across the street, _that's her!_ The car was quickly approaching. Sam ran to the woman and grabbed her around the waist and pulled her away. They both fell and landed on the pavement. A loud crash happened and he heard the scraping of metal.

"Are you alright?" Sam got up fast and looked at the women, smoke was rising to the sky.

"Oh my. How did you-?" She had a puzzled look on her face.

"Umm …" Sam hesitated. "Are you alright?" He repeated. He pulled the women to her feet. There was a crowd forming all around them.

"SAMMY!" Dean yelled far behind the crowd and ran towards Sam and the women. In the distance they could all hear police sirens.

The people had cleared and the smoke drifted off into the ocean blue sky. There were policemen everywhere. Talking to every single person to see what happened.

"Good job Sammy." Dean patted Sam on the back.

"It's Sam, and thanks."

"Hey she's kind of cute," Dean looked over to the women. Sam looked at Dean. "She's more your type though." He added quickly. The woman was walking over.

"Hey, thank you for saving my life. I don't know what happened but I'm glad you were there. I would be dead if it wasn't for you." She walked up to him more and gave him a hug.

"You're welcome, glad I could help." He gave her a smile.

"By the way I'm Dani." She held out her hand.

"I'm Sam." They shook hands.

"I'm Dean," He piped in moving in front of Sam. "His brother." He pointed at Sam. Dani laughed.

"Can I get you coffee or something? A little treat for saving my life?" She smiled shyly.

"Um," Dean nudged him. "Yea … sure."

"Cool," She took out a piece of paper and handed it to Sam. "How about we meet at Luna over there around 10:00? She pointed to a coffee shop down the road.

"Yeah, sure." He smiled a quick smile.

"I'll see you then." She walked away. Dean whistled. Sam smacked Dean on the chest.

"What?" He laughed.

"You are unbelievable. Let's find a hotel." Sam walked towards the Impala.


	2. Coffee Date

Coffee Date

~~~The next day~~~

Sam got up at 9:40 and got dressed. He quickly brushed his teeth and walked over to Deans leather coat. He slipped his hand into the pocket and snagged the keys to the Impala. Sam walked out the door and toward the Impala. He hopped in the drivers' seat and started the car. He let out a deep breath and pulled out of the parking lot and headed down the street. He pulled up to Luna and walked inside. Sam looked around for Dani. Dani waved her hand. Sam walked over to a table set for two.

"Hi." He said.

"Hey Sam." She smiled. A waiter came over to the table.

"Would you like anything?" She stood there tapping her pen against the notepad.

"Um sure, coffee with two sugars."

"Alright anything else?"

Dani spoke up "Can I get a piece of apple pie please?" She looked over at Sam. "Do you want a piece?" Sam laughed.

"Yeah." Sam smiled.

"Alright I'll be back." She gave a smile to Dani and Sam.

"My brother would love you." He smiled and looked down.

"Oh really?" She looked amazed.

"His favorite thing in the world is apple pie." Dani laughed, the waiter came back.

"So you wanted to slices of apple pie and a coffee with two sugars." She stated setting the places and coffee on the table.

"Thanks." Dani and Sam said together. Sam stirred his coffee; Dani took a bit of her pie.

"Tell me about yourself Sam."

"Uhh … Well my brother and I are on a road trip."

"Oh," Danni's smile faded a bit. "You're not staying in Montana for long then?"

"Well we will be here for about a week or two. No worries. What about you? Tell me about you?

"Oh well I grew up in Montana and the only family I have is my sister Caroline. I just finished college and meet very nice friends. I can introduce you to them if you like. I have three roommates too. I live close to the college I went to so I could live in a house and thank goodness too because dorms are too small." She laughed and smiled. They exchanged smiles. They both started to eat most of their pie. It was 11 O' clock.

"Can I ask how your parents died?" Sam felt bad asking this but it might help with their case they are working on.

"Oh yeah its fine, well in my oppion I think they died of something supernatural but police say a robber broke into the house and killed them."

"What do you think killed them?" Sam was getting more interested.

"To be honest I don't know but my dad had huge and deep cuts on his chest and it looked like a huge beast clawed at him. My mom well she looked fine but there was a deep hole in her stomach with blood everywhere. Police say she bled to death, they didn't have an answer about my father."

"Oh. Sorry to hear that." Just at that moment Sam's phone rang, he looked at his phone and then Dani.

"You can take it, its okay." She smiled.

"Okay." He smiled back and answered his phone.

"This is Sam."

"Sammy I need you to get back to the motel." His voice was quick.

"What why?" Sam was worried.

"A woman has been attacked. So stop your chit-chatting and get your butt in the Impala and pick me up."

"Okay just give me five minutes."

"Okay." Sam hung up his phone. Sam turned and faced Dani.

"You have to go don't you?" She looked at Sam with a frown on her face and head down.

"Yeah," He said slowly. "Do you need a ride home?"

"Yes please." She smiled.

"I'm really sorry about this."

"It's fine." They finished their pie and drank the rest of their coffee and left money on the table. They walked outside to the Impala. Sam went to the drive seat and Dani slid into the passenger seat. Sam started the car and drove back the motel.

~~~At the Motel~~~

"Just stay here. I have to get my brother." He smiled, and walked towards his room. He opened up his door. Dean appeared in the door way. He didn't look happy.

"Sam why is she in my baby?" He was furious.

"She needed a ride home so I offered her one and she's not driving it so your baby will be okay." Sam started walking to the car.

"I get to drive!" Dean said angrily. He walked to the drivers' side of the car.

"Hi Dean!" Dani said cheerfully.

"Hi." He flashed a quick smile. Dani slid into the middle.

"Dani where do you live?" Dean asked.

"I live on Jefferson drive." Just follow Highway 282 then take a left on Jackson Creek road and you'll see Jefferson."

"Oh," Dean looked at his little brother. They exchanged "Oh man" glances. Dean let out a sigh and kept going forward.


	3. Dani I'm Sorry

Dani I'm Really Sorry

~~~I keep forgetting to tell you guys but you pronounce Dani's name like the guys name Danny. Just in case you guys didn't know how to pronounce her name. Please give me your reviews! I would really appreciate it! ~~~

Dean pulled up to Dani's house, police, cars and men in uniforms surrounded her house. There was a crowd of people behind the sidewalk. It reminded Dani of yesterday, she shuttered. Dean drove up to the curb and saw the scene. Sam put his head down. Dani gasped.

"Ah- uh-"She was speechless. "Sam move over!" She scooted out of the middle seat and ran past the yellow tape.

"Dani wait!" Sam yelled. Dani ran up to a police officer.

"Wa-wa- What ha-ha- happened?" She stuttered.

"Ma'am do you live here?" The officer asked.

"Yes. What happened? Where are Courtney, Katie, and Katrina?" She looked around franticly. Sam came up behind Dani, and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Hey are you okay?" Dani looked around and saw two gurneys. She saw curly beach blonde hair come from the dark black bag. The other with short black hair. Her eyes filled with tears.

"Katie! Katrina!" Dani yelled. She turned around and started crying; Sam pulled her in and hugged her. Everything after that seemed to go in slow motion.

"Ma'am," The police officer walked over to Dani and tapped her on the shoulder. Dani turned around. "I'm going to have to ask you some questions. Are you willing to answer some?"

"Yes." Dani wiped away the tears with her sleeve. The police guided her over by the other policemen where she saw Courtney; they hugged and were both asked questions. Sam stood there watching. Dean walked up next to him.

"We have to figure out what this thing is." Dean said.

"I agree."

"Hey maybe you should stay with Dani tonight. I think she needs the comfort. And you can check the place out too." Dean looked at his brother.

"Yeah, I think I'll do that." Sam sighed.

"You know I think she's a keeper." Dean smiled a little.

"Yeah, me too," Sam smiled back. Dani walked towards the Winchesters. "Hey are you alright?" He opened up his arms. She walked into them.

"I guess," They hugged. "The police say we can go in the house but can't go past the crime scene." Dani started to choke up. Sam hugged her again.

~~~1 Hour Later~~~

By this time it had started to rain and was 3 O'clock but felt like five. Sam, Dean, Dani, and Courtney had lunch. Courtney left and the Winchesters and Dani went back to Dani's house. Dani said as she went into the kitchen to make coffee.

"Make yourselves at home." She told Sam and Dean.

"I'm going to go upstairs quickly and check out the scene." Dean whispered. He moved to the stairs.

"What about Dani?" Sam asked.

"What about her?"

"She'll want to know where you went."

"Just make something up." He went upstairs quietly. Dani walked into the room with three cups of coffee. And set them on the coffee table. She went back into the kitchen and brought some creamer back.

"Where's Dean?" She handed a cup of coffee to Sam.

"Oh he uh … went upstairs to use the bathroom."

"Oh okay well there's a bathroom down here too. It's just at the end of the hall. Past the dining room."

"Oh he didn't see that."

"Oh well now you know." She smiled. She sat down on the couch. Sam sat on the arm chair right of Dani.

"Do you want creamer?" Dani asked.

"Sure." Dani pasted the creamer to Sam.

~~~Upstairs~~~

Dean looked around. In front of him was a medium sized bedroom. There was a white board on the door that said: Courtney. Dean looked to his left and saw to glass French doors. Another white board was on it, it said: Dani. On the same wall Dean saw two more rooms on each side of Dani's. One with no board on it and the other said: Katie. Dean walked towards Katie's room. On the right at the way end of the hall was a bathroom and on the left must have been Val's. Dean ducked under the yellow tape. Blood was everywhere. It stained the clean white carpet in Katie's room. The bed sheets were ruffled and stained with blood also. Dean examined the scene carefully_. I can't really_ _get any information since the dang police. _Dean left Katie's room, and walked out and walked into Val's room. He saw the same exact thing. Dean walked over to the window, he leaned over.

"Yuck!" Dean saw a pile of slime gooey on the windowsill. Dean stood up and walked out of Val's room. He walked past Katie's and stopped at Dani's room. He opened up the door. Dani's room was way different; she had a desk and two night stand and lots of pictures on the walls. He walked to the closet and opened up the door. A decent sized walk in closet. He heard a sound a familiar sound, like an EMF reader. Dean looked to his left and pushed Dani's close out of the way.

"No way." Dean put the clothes back and went downstairs in a hurry. He walked into the living room.

"Oh hi Dean," Dani said and gave him a quick smile. "You know there's a bathroom down here if you had to go. You could have asked me too if you needed," She smiled again. "Do you want some coffee?" She gesture towards the last coffee cup.

"Oh no thanks and I will ask you next time," He flashed a smile. "Hey Sam can I talk to you?" He looked at Dani. "Alone."


	4. The Big Surprise

The Big Secrete

"Excuse me," Sam said as he stood up and walked outside with Dean. "What's wrong?"

"Dani … well I don't know how to put this but," Dean had second thoughts about telling Sam what he saw.

"What about Dani?" Sam was growing impatient. "Dean just tell me."

"Okay, Dani's a hunter."

"She's a hunter?" Sam shook his head. "How do you know?"

"When I was upstairs looking around for clues I went into Dani's closet and she has a whole assortment of guns, knives, salt, and hunter stuff."

"Wow." Sam was shocked.

"Yep you picked out a hunter Sammy," Dean slapped Sam on the back. "We're dealing with a shapshifter too. I saw his skin on the windowsill in Val's room."

"Okay well I'll stay here with Dani just in case it comes back and then you can do some research. Sound good?"

"Yeah but first should we tell her that we know she's a hunter?"

"Um I don't know. Not now I think maybe later."

"Got it." The Winchesters walked to the Impala, went into their trunk and grabbed silver and went back inside the house. Sam slid the silver knife into his pocket.

"Is everything alright?" Dani was picking up the coffee cups and putting them on a tray."

"Yep." Sam said.

"I'm going to take off, I'll see you later." Dean waved a hand and opened up the door.

"Are you leaving too Sam?" She had a worried look on her face. "I would like it if one of you stayed with me for a little. If that's okay with you guys."

"Oh I'll stay." Sam said.

"Good." Dani smiled.

"Well that settles that then. I'll see you later Dani." Dean walked out the door.

"Make yourself at home,"Dani took the tray of cups and creamer to the kitchen. It was now 5 O'clock. "Do you want some dinner Sam?" She called from the kitchen.

"Sure," He walked into the kitchen. "Need any help?"

"Uh … I think I'm good unless you want dry these dishes for me?" She smiled and put the coffee cups on the drying rack and pulled out a towel and handed it to Sam. Dani walked over to the stove and turned it on. She pulled out a frozen pizza from the freezer. Dani plopped it in the oven. Dani walked into the living room.

"We can sit while the pizza cooks. I hope you don't mind pizza, I'm not in a cooking sort of mood." She sat down on the couch, Sam sat next to her.

"Do you cook a lot?"

"Oh yes. I think I'm a really good cook," She smiled. "Maybe if you come back sometime I can cook for you."

"That sounds nice," Sam leaned back. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure." Dani leaned back too.

"Do you believe in the supernatural? Or paranormal?"

"I do why?"

"Just wondering since you said that you thought something weird killed your parents."

"Oh yeah. Do you believe in the supernatural? Dani asked.

"Yes I do," He smiled, and then he sighed.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing."

"You can tell Sam."

"Well, are you hunter?"

"Yes, are you?"

"Yeah my brother and I are."

"My parents were hunters and they taught me how to be one. Family business you could call it." She shrugged.

"My dad was hunter."

"What caused him to be a hunter?"

"My mother got killed by a demon when I was really little."

"Oh I'm sorry." She leaned over to give him a hug.

"What made your parents become hunters?"

"Their parents taught them. What made you be a hunter?"

"Well Dean did, but my father went missing for a while. We found him but the demon that killed my mom killed my father too."

"Awe," Dani sat up, Sam followed, and Dani put her hand on Sam's knee. "I'm sorry about your family." The oven went off; Dani got up and went to the kitchen. She came out with two plates and pizza. She put it down on the coffee table.

"Do you want some soda or something? A beer?"

"I'll take a beer."

"Got it." She returned with one beer and a soda.

"You don't drink?" He asked.

"No I don't." She smiled. "Courtney and Katie do. They won't mind." She smiled and sat down next to Sam and turned on the TV.


	5. A Shapeshifter Comes

A Shape Shifter Comes to Visit

There is some swearing in this chapter but please still read it! This chapter is kind of long too but only two more pages than the other.

Courtney walked in the door. It was 9:30, and Sam and Dani were snuggled up on the couch watching a movie.

"Hey Courtney." Dani said. She yawned, and got up.

"Hi," She walked into the kitchen. "Can I have the TV?" she called from the kitchen.

"Yeah sure," Dani started walking towards the stairs. "I'm going to go to bed."

"Okay what about him?" She pointed at Sam.

"Courtney be nice. He's coming with me." Dani grabbed Sam's hand. They walked upstairs.

"Is Courtney mean?" Sam whispered.

"No. She doesn't like men that much she had a pretty bad break up."

"Oh okay I see." They reached the top of the stairs.

"So," Dani turn and faced Sam. "Do you want to sleep by yourself or with me?" She smiled.

"Hmmm … let me think about that," He pulled her closer and leaned and gave Dani a kiss. Heads together he said "I'll choose you." They kissed again and they laughed. They walked to the bed, and fell asleep.

~~~The Morning~~

Sam woke up to sunlight streaming in through the windows and the sound of a shower running. He rubbed his eyes and looked around. Sam got up and walked out of Dani's room. He looked inside Courtney's rooms, she wasn't in her bed. He checked his watch 9 O'clock. He walked over to the bathroom.

"Dani?" He knocked on the door.

"No! Go away!" Courtney yelled.

"Sorry!" Sam said loud enough for her to hear. He went back into Dani's room and got dressed. Then went downstairs. "Dani?" Sam yelled.

"Yeah?" She poked her head through the doorway between the kitchen and dining room.

"Good." He walked towards the kitchen.

"Do you want some pancakes?" She flipped a pancake, and put it on a plate.

"Sure," he grabbed the plate and took it in the dining room. "Do you need any help?"

"Um can you put the bacon on the table? And bring the juice and coffee on the table too."

"Sure," He smiled and grabbed the stuff and put it on the table. "Is that all?"

"Yep," She grabbed her plate and walked into the dining room. She set her plate down and walked towards the steps. "Hey Court time to eat!" Dani yelled. She walked back into the dining room and sat down to eat.

~~~ One Hour Later~~~

"Thanks for helping me with the dishes Sam." She tilted her head up and kissed his lips. Sam's phone rang.

"This is Sam." He walked out of the kitchen.

"Hey Sammy I think I found a lead on a shapshifter. I'll come and get you soon."

"Oh okay. I'll see you soon then." He hung up his phone.

"Do you have to go?" Dani frowned.

"Yes." Sam walked towards her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Do you have to go?" Dani gave Sam a puppy dog face.

"Sadly yes." He put his head down and leaned into kiss her.

"Yuck!" Courtney said, she walked past Sam and Dani and grabbed keys. "I'm leaving," She walked out the front door. "Who are you?" She ran into Dean.

"I'm Dean who are you?" He checked Courtney out. "Back off you creep." She slapped Dean across the face.

"Wow tough love," He walked inside. "Let's go Sammy."

"Oh sorry about her she's really upset. Bad break up."

"It's fine." He walked into the dining room.

"I'll see you later." He kissed Dani on the check. Sam and Dean walked to the door.

"Hey would one of you mind stopping by later tonight? Like around 10:30?" Dean looked at Sam.

"Sure why not? Bye." The boys hopped into the Impala and drove off.

~~~A Few Hours Later~~~

It was 9:30 and Dani got up from her couch and grabbed her glass cup and walked into the kitchen. She set the glass down and walked back into the living room to turn off the TV. She grabbed a lighter and lit the fireplace, Dani turned off the lights. She sat down in front of it, and then someone knocked on her door. She got up and answered it.

"Oh hi Dean. I didn't except you until later," She looked around outside. "Where's Sam?"

"Oh he fell asleep so I thought it would okay if I came." He smiled.

"Oh that's fine," She opened up the door wider and let him come in. "Do you want a beer or something?" She asked.

"Oh sure." Dani walked into the kitchen and grabbed a beer. She walked back to the living room and sat down by the fireplace.

"You can sit down." She handed Dean the beer.

"You don't drink?"

"Nope." She started into the fire.

"Okay." They started talking. Dani looked behind her. _Wow its 9:45 I should get to bed. _Dani thought, she yawned.

"Dean you should probably go it's almost ten."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah I just wanted some company for a while but I have to get up early tomorrow." Dani had a weird feeling about Dean, and uncomfortable feeling.

"Oh okay I see. I get it you like Sam better that's fine."

"No Dean I like you too." She walked over to him and gave him a hug. "It's just late. I wanted to get some sleep."

"Okay but before I go-" Dean whipped around a hit Dani.

"What the hell Dean!" She put her hand on her face. Dean went and held on to Dani's wrists. "Let go of me!" Dani fought to get her hands free; she kicked Dean hard in the stomach. Dani scrambled to get up she ran upstairs.

"Get back here!" Dean yelled. Dani ran into her room she grabbed her cellphone and then ran into her closet. She pushed back her clothes and grabbed rope. She ran back to her door and wrapped the rope around her doorknobs. She dialed Sam's number.

"Pick up Sam please pick up!" Dean ran to Dani's room, he pushed up against her door.

"You can't hide forever Dani." He pushed even harder.

"This is Sam."

"Sam!" Dani screamed into the phone. "Help me! Dean's going crazy and he's trying to-" Dean flung the doors open, he grabbed Dani around the waist and carried her out of her room and dropped her on the floor.

"Dani?" Sam yelled through the phone. All Sam could hear was screaming. Dean pinned Dani down to the floor.

"To bad your little Sammy isn't here to protect." He took out a knife, he cut Dani's left arm. She screamed.

"Dean leave me alone!" She started kicking her feet, she knew it wouldn't help.

"You know I like Katie better." Dani's eyes widened, and started to fill with tears.

"You killed them?" She yelled.

"They didn't fight back." Dean hit Dani hard on her face. Dani punched Dean right in the jaw and got up.

"Dani?" She heard Sam's voice.

"Sam!" She ran to the steps. Dean ran up behind Dani and grabbed her feet. "No!" Dean dragged Dani across the floor; he flipped her over and put his hands over her throat. Dean heard Sam's footsteps coming up the stairs. He grabbed Dani's throat tighter. Sam ran and pushed Dean off Dani. He looked back to Dani.

"RUN!" He yelled. Dani ran to the steps she saw Dean.

"AH!" She screamed. _A shapeshifter! _ She ran to her room. Dean came up the steps. He saw Sam wrestling with Dean. The shapeshifter Dean pushed Sam off him and ran down the steps.

"Dean get him!" Sam yelled. Dani came out of her room with a silver knife. Sam and Dani ran downstairs. Dean was fighting with Dean, Sam pulled one Dean and held one and Dani held the other one.

"Come on Sammy! Tell Dani to let me go. It's me."

"Sam don't listen to him I am Dean the real Dean." Before Sam could even think the Dean Dani was holding grabbed the knife from her hand and stabbed her in the shoulder. She fell with a thud. Sam let go of Dean and ran to Dani. Dean ran towards the shapeshifter Dean and stabbed him hard in the stomach. The shapeshifter fell on the floor.

"Pure silver you evil Son on a bitch." He looked down at the shapeshifter. He looked towards Sam and Dani.

"Dani …" Sam's eyes filled with tears.

"Sam," She coughed up blood. "I'll be fine." She got up slowly, Sam helped her up. "See?" Sam pulled her close to him; he put his hand on her head and cried softly. Dani looked up to see Sam.

"Thanks for saving my life, again." She kissed him.


	6. Daddy's Alright

Daddy's Alright

~~~I really wanted to thank you all for reading my story! It means a lot to me and I'm trying to post chapters daily. Please give me your feedback on my story. Thanks! =)~~~

It was midnight and Sam,Dean, and Dani just go home from the hospital. Dani opened her front door and walked inside. She walked upstairs and Sam and Dean followed.

"Dean there's a room over there," she pointed to the room without a name on it. "You can sleep in there Treat this house as if was yours." Sam laughed.

"I don't know if you would want him to do that." Everyone laughed.

"Doesn't matter, you can eat what you want, take a shower whenever and drink all the beer you want but don't get drunk," Dani walked over to Dean and gave him a hug. "Thanks for saving my life." She smiled.

"Oh well your welcome." He blushed, Sam laughed.

"Typical Dean." He muttered. Dani walked towards Sam.

"Goodnight Dean." Sam and Dani walked into Dani's room and went to bed..

~~~The Morning~~~

Sun was coming in through Dani's window, she looked around. _Where's Sam? _She thought, Dani got out of bed. She walked over to the room next to her, Dean was still sleeping. The front door opened, Dani walked over to the steps.


	7. Sammy!

Sammy? SAMMY?!

Sorry I haven't written in a while. I'll be sure to write often! Please give me your advice too that would really help me. =)

It was two weeks later and Katie and Val had been buried and Dani was finishing up packing Katie and Val's things.

"Are you going to be here sometime on Thursday?" Katie's mother asked Dani.

"Um I might I have to go out of town but," Dani looked around for Courtney. "Hey Courtney will you be here on Thursday?"

"Yeah." Courtney said. Dani turned to Katie's mom.

"Someone will be here, don't worry you can get Katie's things." Dani smiled at her.

"Thank you dear." She gave Dani a hug.

"No problem," She smiled back and opened up the door. Katie's mom walked outside. "Drive safe." Dani waved, she waved back. Dani closed the door. Courtney had a box full of clothes.

"Why are you going out of town?" She asked as she set the box down on the coffee table.

"Oh um just help Sam out. His uncle needs some help with yard work and he lives out of the state so I might be gone for a while." Dani walked over to the box.

"Isn't this yours?" Courtney held up a lime green bikini.

"Yeah that is," Dani and Courtney both laughed, Dani grabbed her bikini. "I let Katie borrow it that one time we went to the beach. This was my favorite bikini!" Dani held it to her chest, she sighed.

"I wish Katie and Val were here with us." Courtney began to cry, Dani walked over Courtney and sat down next her and gave her a hug. There was a knock on the door, Dani wiped the tears from her eyes and got up to answer the door. Dani opened up the door a little bit.

"Hello?" She looked up, it was Sam and Dean.

"Hey are you okay?" Sam came in a gave Dani a hug, he looked around. Clothes were all around the room and boxes were everywhere. "Are you leaving?" Sam had a concerned look on his face.

"No its just Katie and Val's stuff. Courtney and I were packing up their things for their parents." She walked over to pile of clothes on the couch and floor. Courtney got up from her spot and wiped her eyes quickly.

"Courtney," Dani walked over to Courtney she gave her a hug. "Do you want me to do this?" Courtney shook her head no.

"We can do it later; I'm just tired I'm going to take a nap."

"Okay." Dani gave her a smile.

"Are you leaving?" Courtney asked.

"Um … yeah we're going to help Sammy's uncle. There's money on the fridge if you need "anything," Dani looked at Sam and Dean. "I'm going to go grab my bag." She walked towards the steps, Courtney was by her side.

"How long will you be gone?" Courtney was looking down.

"Not very long, why?" Dani was walking over to her room.

"Well it's just I don't know, I don't really want to be home alone for a long time."

"Do you want me to call Elizabeth? I bet she can come over and spend a couple nights with you." Dani smiled and pulled out her phone.

"Oh no it's fine, just be back soon okay? And don't get hurt." Courtney gave Dani a quick hug and walked into her room. Dani put her phone back into her pocket and grabbed her bag and a jacket. She walked down the steps and opened up the door.

"Are you guys ready?" She put her jacket on and grabbed the keys to her car.

"Oh yeah." Sam and Dean said. They all walked outside Dani was walking to her car.

"Wait your taking your car?" Dean asked, looking at Dani weird.

"Yes … Is there a problem with that?" She smiled and opened up her backdoor and threw her bag in. Dani walked over to Dean. "So where are we going?"

"Utah, we have a lead there. Just follow me okay?" He smiled and got in his Impala. Sam walked over to Dani; he kissed her softly on the lips.

"See you soon." Dani hugged him and walked to her car. They started up their engines and drove off.

~~~ 6 Hours Later~~~

Dean, Sam, and Dani had stopped at a semi good looking diner in Wyoming.

"Hey get me a cheeseburger extra onions." Dean smirked.

"No because you wanna know who has deal with your onion breath? Me." Sam had a straight face. He got out of the car, he walked toward the diner.

"He see if they have any pie!" Dean yelled through the window, Sam kept walking. "Bring me some pie!" Dean yelled louder, he mutter to himself. "I love my apple pie." Sam walked into the diner, there were a lot of people but not enough cars to support how many people were there. Everyone was busy doing something so Sam walked up to the counter.

"Uh … excuse me." Sam waved his hand up. Lights started to flick and Sam started to rub his arms. Dean looked in the diner, nobody was I there, Dani walked up to the Impala.

"Hey where's Sam?" She looked in the empty diner, Dean got out of the car. They walked into the diner.

"Sam!" Dean yelled he took a gun out of his jacket. Dani did the same; they walked carefully around the diner.

"Sammy!" Dani yelled.

"Any sign of him?" Dean asked.

"No." She put her gun away, they both ran outside.

"Sam! Sam!" Dean yelled. "Oh shit."


	8. NOO!

Dean ran to his car.

"Dani! Go to your car." He opened up his door and got inside. He took out his phone and called Bobby.

"Bobby!"

"Yes?"

"Sam's gone."

~~~Sam opened up his eyes~~~

He got up slowly, he looked around. _Where am I? _Sam thought. He walked over to an old building, he looked inside. Then a rustling noise came from around the corner, Sam grabbed a piece of wood and approached the corner.

"Whoa!" A voice came.

"Andy?" Sam looked confused at Andy. "What are you doing here?"

"I don't know. I don't even know how I got here." There was a scream in the distance, Sam and Andy ran towards the scream.

"Hey hey hey calm down." Sam yelled over the scream, he found a rock and hit the lock on the door. A woman came running out.

"Ava?" Sam gave her a hug.

"Sam!" She ran to his arms and started to cry. Where am I?"

"I don't really know."

"Hello!" A voice yelled. Sam, Andy, and Ava ran towards the voice. Two more people were walking around wondering where they were.

"Are you guys alright?"

"Yep."

"Well I'm Sam, this is Ava and this is Andy." Sam pointed to Ava and Andy.

"I'm Jake and this is Lily."

"What the hell are we doing here?" Lily asked anger in her voice.

"I'm not really sure, but I do know we have something in common. I can see things before they happen."

"Same here." Ava raised her hand.

"I can tell people what to do and they do it but that's not I can also put images in people's head like this one guy, he was a total dick." Andy looked around no one was amused so he stopped his story.

"Wow your lucky visions? Simon says? I would kill for that. I touch people and they die! My life hasn't really improved."

~~~Meanwhile with Dean, Dani and Bobby~~~

Bobby put a map on top of Dean's car.

"These are all signs of demonic possession, excersisms anything demon related."

"What?" Dean had a look of disbelief. "There's nothing here!" Dean said angrily.

"That's my point there is nothing here."

"How the hell are we going to find Sam?" Dean's phone rang.

"Yes?"

"Hey Dean." It was Ash. "I found something big, I know where your brother is and a lot more than that."

"Okay where is he?"

"I can't tell you over the phone come to the road house and I'll tell you everything."

"I don't have time for this!" Dean yelled.

"Well make time! It's important." Ash yelled back, he hung up his phone.

"Damn it." Dean and Bobby got in the Impala and Dani got in her car and they drove towards the road house.

~~~Sam~~~

"So you're telling me that a demon is after us?" Jake asked.

"Yeah we are chosen for a reason." Sam said.

"You're crazy." Jake walked away.

"Jake. Jake!" Sam yelled. Jake walked away from Sam and walked past an old house. He heard giggling, he looked over to the door, he saw a girls face in the window. He walked towards the door and opened it up.

"Hello? It's okay, don't be scared." He looked around; it was an old schoolhouse a very old one too. Jake heard chalk writing on the chalk board, he looked over. I will not kill was written on the board. Jake turned around and saw the same little girl her finger nails got long and her face turned evil she walked over to Jake. Sam ran in grabbed an iron rod and hit the girl.

"Just to let you know that was a demon." Sam walked out of the school house and to another house. "Look for things like salt, knives, iron."

"Salt is a weapon?" Jake asked.

"Yes salt is a weapon."

~~~Dean, Dani and Bobby~~~

Dean pulled up to the roadhouse.

"What the hell happened?" Dean looked around and got out of the car, Bobby and Dani followed suit. They all walked around the remains. "Do you see Ash? Or Ellen?"

"Nope." Bobby and Dani kept looking. Dean bent down to see a charred arm with a watch on it.

"Oh shit." Everyone walked back to the Impala. "Now we have no idea where Sam is." Dean grunted, shots of pain ran through Dean's body.

"Dean are you okay?" Dani asked, she walked over to Dean and put her hand on his back. Dean grunted some more the pain grew, Dean saw a bell and then Sam.

"Dean. Are you okay?"

"I think it's just a headache."

"Do you normally get headaches like that?"

"No."

"Is it-"Bobby started to say.

"No its not visions I'm not a physic like Sam." Dean was a lot of pain he knelt down on his knees. Then the pain just stopped, Dean shook his head and got up. "Well that was about as fun as getting kicked in the jewels," Dean chuckled. "I could have sworn I saw something."

"Like what?" Bobby asked curiously.

"I thought I saw a bell, with an engraving on it."

"A bell huh? Did it have a oak tree on it?"

"Yeah exactly like that."

"I know where Sam is." Dean, Bobby, and Dani got in the car and drove off to South Dakota to the most haunted city in the United States.

~~~Close to dawn~~~

Dean parked his car and got out Dani and bobby did the same. A big pile of wood was in the way.

"I guess the rest of the way is on foot." Bobby, Dani, and Dean went to the back of the Impala and Dean opened up the trunk. He grabbed two shotguns and handed one to Bobby, he took a pistol and gave it to Dani.

"You know just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I can't handle a shotgun." She chuckled and smiled; she took a knife and put it in her belt.

"Alright let's go." They started walking; they walked through a very large forest. It grew dark and Dean was hoping they were getting closer to Sam.

"Sam!" Dean yelled.

"Sammy!" Dani yelled, they took turns yelling Sam's name. They got through what seemed like the rest of the forest there was a gravel path they followed it.

"Sam!" Dean yelled again, and then he saw a disheveled Sam holding his hand up to his shoulder and some blood on his face. A smile spread across Sam's face, Dean saw a guy in an army suit run up to Sam.

"SAM LOOK OUT!" Dean roared, before he could do anything the army man took a knife and stabbed Sam in the back. "NOO!" Dean ran as fast as he could to be at Sam's side, Sam dropped to his knees. Bobby ran after the army man and Dani ran to Dean.

"Hey hey Sammy look at me," Dean was holding up Sam's head, Dani went around Sam. She lifted up his jacket to examine the wound he received, Sam's eyes were closing blood was dripping from his mouth. "No Sammy look at me." Dean's eyes started to fill with tears, Sam's head dropped. Dean hugged his brother tight and put his hand on his head.

"Sammy," Dani wiped a tear from her eye and put her hand gently on his back, hoping that he wasn't dead.

"Sam!" Dean yelled and the tears come running his face.

~~~2 hours later~~~

Sam, Dean, Dani and Bobby were at an abandoned house in South Dakota. They laid Sam down on a bed and they stepped back, Dani ran to her car she grabbed the first aid kit out of her car. She walked over to Sam and tried to flip him over.

"Will you help me please?" She looked at Dean, they flipped him over so he was laying on his stomach. Dani took off his coat and lifted up his shirt to see the wound.

"Dani what are you doing."

"Helping Sam." Tears were running down her face, she took out the gauze and rolled out a long strip. She ripped it and folded it so there was four layers, she put it on top of his wound. Dani's hands began to shake and her eyes got blurry, she wiped away the tears but her eyes were still blurry. Dean started to cry, he walked over to Dani he took her hands and made her stand up. He gave her a hug, they both cried.


	9. What am I Suppose to do?

Why Am I Suppose to do?

Thank you all for reading my story! I have a lot of readers please tell your friends. Please give me your reviews too I would love to get some feedback. =) Thank you for reading my story it means a lot to me. I also am making my chapters a page or two longer just so I don't have a lot of chapters.

Bobby walked into the abandoned house, it was three days later and Sam was still lying lifeless on the bed. Dean was sitting at a table with a bottle of beer in his hand. Bobby walked over to Dean and set a bucket of fried chicken on the table.

"Here this should make you feel better."

"Chicken? I'm not hungry."

"You need to eat Dean, when was the last time you ate?"

"I don't know and I don't care."

"Well still I could use your help there is something big coming like end of the world big."

"Let it end!" Dean yelled. Bobby had a concerned look on his face

"You don't mean that."

"Really?" Dean looked at Bobby. "Don't you think I've lost enough?" Dean's eyes started to fill with tears.

"Where's Dani?" Bobby asked changing the subject.

"I don't know I think she's at a motel. She said she would come by later."

"Okay well Dean … "Bobby took a pause afraid to say what he was going to say. "Don't you think it's time to bury Sam?"

"No! You know Bobby just go!" Dean got up from his chair and pushed Bobby. "GO!" Bobby stepped back his face was filled with shock. "I'm sorry Bobby. Can you please just go?" He stepped back and walked out the door. Dean took a chair and set it down by Sam. He stared talking.

"You know Sammy when you were young you would always ask me questions like why we didn't have a mom and why was dad gone all the time and why we had to move around all the time. I begged you to stop asking I just wanted you to be a kid while you had the chance. You know my one job was to take care of you and I failed that." A couple tears slipped down Dean's check. "I guess that's what I do. I fail people, I failed dad ad now I failed you." Dean started to cry his voice stared to break. "What am I suppose to do? Huh? What am I suppose to do?" Dean got up quickly anger filled his body and he walked outside and got into his Impala and drove to the nearest crossroads.

~~~Dani~~~

Dani parked her car by the abandoned house, _Where's Dean?_ She thought. She got out of her car and opened up the door; she walked past the dining room table and stopped dead in her tracks.

"S-S-S Sam?" She stuttered Sam turned around. Dani's phone rang she answered it "H-H Hello?"

"Hey Dani its Dean are you at the house?"

"Yes. What did you do?"

"Hey just relax I'll tell you more later but is Sam awake?"

"Yes," She stood by the table her eyes fixed on Sam. "Is he real?" Dani whispered.

"Yes, don't tell him anything okay I'll be back in a couple minutes." There was silence. "Dani? You there?"

"Huh? Oh yeah sure. Bye." She hung up her phone, Sam was looking at her.

"Is everything okay?" He saw tears in her eyes; Dani ran towards Sam and flung her arms around him. He grunted. "Um Dani? You're hugging me a little too tight."

"Oh," She chuckled and let go, she put her head up and kissed Sam on the lips. "I'm glad you're feeling better." They both laughed, Dean walked into the room he stopped in the same place Dani did. His eyes were open and he stood there just looking at Sam with amazement. Dani walked away from Sam and sat down on the bed. Dean walked towards Sam and hugged him tight, Sam grunted again.

"Uh Dean," Sam chuckled a little bit. "You're kinda hurting me."

"Oh sorry I'm just glad you're walking around." Dean patted Sam on the arm.

"Are you guys' hungry?" Dani felt the need to leave and let the boys talk just them.

"Yes! I'm starving." Dean said semi- loud.

"Oh yeah sure."

"Well I think I'll go and get some pizza?"

"Yeah sure." They both said, Dani left the room and went to go get pizza.

~~~Dean and Sam~~~

"So what happened to me Dean?"

"Umm," Dean hesitated and thought up a story. "Well what do you remember?"

"I remember you, Bobby, and Dani running towards me and then a sharp pain in my back."

"Yeah that army kid stabbed you in the back."

"But Dean no one can heal from a wound like that or get patched up."

"Well Dani and Bobby patched you up good." Dean smiled, Dani walked in the room with two pizzas.

"Dinner." She smiled and set the pizzas on the table, they ate and talked. Dean's phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey are you feeling better?"

"Oh yeah,"

"Can you and Dani come over to my place to help me out please?"

"Yes we'll be over in the morning. Sound good?"

"Yep I'll see you later." Dean hung up his phone, he clapped his hands.

"Let's go kiddos." He smiled and got up, he walked outside.

"Do you want to ride with me?" Dani smiled.

"Sure." Sam followed Dani outside, Dean got in his car. Dani got in hers and Sam opened up the passenger door.

"Sammy!" Dean yelled. "What are you doing?"

"Going in a car?" Sam was confused; Dean had a frown on his face.

"Go ride with your brother its okay." She smiled and turned on her engine; Sam walked over to the Impala and got in the passenger side.

"Are you jealous Dean?"

"No. I just want to hang with my pain-in- the- ass- little brother." He smiled a broad smile.

~~~Bobby's House~~~

Dani, Dean and Sam made it to Bobby's house they knocked on the door. Bobby had the same amazement and shock Dani and Dean had.

"Hey Sam," Bobby looked curiously at Dean. "Dean, Dani how are you doing?"

"Good." Dani and Dean replied, Sam walked up to Bobby and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Thanks for patching me up Bobby." He smiled and walked into the house, everyone else followed.

"So what have you found Bobby?" Dean asked.

"Well all of a sudden there's been a bunch of demonic signs all except here," He pointed to southern Wyoming.

"What's so important there?" Dean asked.

"That's it I have no idea, hey Sam do you wanna take a look for me please? Just in case I missed something."

"Sure Bobby."

"Dean come help me bring in some more books from the truck." His voice was stone cold.

"Do you need any help with the books Bobby?" Dani asked.

"Oh no thanks." He smiled at Dani, Bobby and Dean walked outside.

"What did you do!?" Anger filled Bobby's face, Dean stepped back.

"I made a deal." Bobby stepped in front of Dean and grabbed Dean's jacket and pulled him close.

"You stupid head!" Bobby roared, he released his grip and took a deep breath. "How long did they give you?" Dean hesitated. "How long?" Bobby demanded.

"A year." Bobby's anger came back faster than Dean could eat his apple pie.

"What's with you Winchester's? You and your Daddy just wanting to throw yourselves down the pit," Bobby got close to Dean. "How did it make you feel when you knew your daddy went down there for you? How is Sam going to feel when he knows that you're going to the pit for him?" Dean thought about it but was just happy to see his brother alive again.

"He's my little brother Bobby," Dean looked away. "I couldn't just let him die. I just couldn't." His eyes were watering, there was a noise coming from some cars in the junkyard. The boys ran behind a car and waited for the person to come closer. Someone walked past the car and Bobby and Dean jumped out.

"Ellen?" They both said and were shocked to see her, Dean hugged her. They all walked inside of the house and had Ellen sit down.

"Ellen." Sam went and hugged her, Dani walked over. She looked at Ellen, confused on who she was. Bobby poured a shot of holy water and slid it across the table.

"Is this really necessary Bobby?"

"Just a precaution." Ellen took the shot glass and drank the water; nothing happened she slid the glass back. Bobby poured her whiskey and slid it across the table Ellen drank it.

"So what happened Ellen?" Dean asked.

"I just went out to get pretzels and by the time I got back the flames were sky-high. Someone was trying to get into our safe."

"Did they?"

"No," She pulled out a map with five black X's on it.

"No way." Bobby grabbed a book from his desk and marker. "Samuel Colt build five churches on holy ground he also build his own privet railways made of pure iron that just happen to make this." Bobby took the marker and drew on the map.

"A devil's trap?" Ellen asked.

"Yeah a whole 100 mile devil's trap." Sam replied.

"Why does he want to keep something out?"

"Or what does he want to keep in." Dean said.

"Well isn't that a comforting thought." Ellen sighed.

"I guess we'll go find out." Bobby took the map and grabbed keys to his car. Ellen got in Bobby's car and Sam and Dani hopped in the Impala and they all drove off to southern Wyoming.


	10. That was for Our Mom

That was for Our Mom

Thank you all for reading this! It means a lot, please give me your thoughts and I will try to update my story more. Thanks again! =)

The Winchester, Bobby, Ellen, and Dani were on their way to southern Wyoming.

"I just realized something." Dean looked at the map. "There's an old cemetery in the middle of the devil's trap."

"That could be what Samuel wanted to keep in." Sam looked at the map and saw the cemetery.

"Sam call Bobby we have to tell him about this." Sam picked up his phone and called Bobby.

"Hey Bobby Dean thinks he found something in the middle of the devil's trap. There's a cemetery in the middle of the devil's trap. Samuel Colt wanted something in that cemetery to stay in there."

"Good thinking. Alright just follow me and we'll be there in no time."

"I know who's going there to!" Sam got a sudden idea.

"Who?"

"Jake. The yellow eyed demon probably wants Jake to release what's inside."

"Okay. If Jake is going to open something up I guess we have to stop him. I'll talk to you later." Bobby hung up and stepped on the accelerator.

"What is Bobby doing?" Dean wondered, he to stepped on the accelerator. Sam's phone rang.

"Hey."

"Hey what's up with you guys? You guys are being speed demons."

"Oh Dean thinks that Jake is going to open up something in the cemetery."

"Oh okay. I guess I'll see you later then. Love you." Sam hesitated saying I love you back.

"I love you too." He said quickly and hung up the phone, Dean laughed.

"Dude," Dean laughed some more.

"What?"

"Oh nothing," Dean chuckled.

~~~The Cemetery~~~

Everyone got out of the car and grabbed a pistol. They saw a crypt, and a man walking towards it. They walked quietly and quickly.

"Hey Jake." Sam pointed a gun towards him, Jake turned around. His face went pale and just stood there with his eyes open looking for words.

"You can't be here. I killed you." The rest of Sam's gang gathered around Jake slowly.

"Put the gun down son." Bobby said trying to convince Jake, Jake was still focused on Sam.

"I cut through your spinal cord you can't be here. I killed you."

"Well maybe you should finish the job next time." Jake laughed, he looked at Ellen.

"Hey lady put that gun to your head." Ellen tried hard to keep her hand down but it made its way up to her head.

"Let her go!" Sam protested.

"S-shot h-him." Ellen stuttered, Jake turned away from them and put the colt into the chamber. Locks and gears started to turn; the boys ran to Ellen and took the gun out of her hand. The gun went off and Ellen was okay, Dani shot Jake twice and Sam finished him off.

"Take cover!" Bobby yelled, everyone ran to a tombstone and hide behind it, the doors to the crypt opened with a big burst. Souls came flying out of the crypt, thunder started to rumble and lightning filled the sky.

"What the hell is that?" Dean yelled.

"It's a devils gate, a damn door to hell." Ellen yelled back.

"We gotta close that gate." Bobby yelled, they all ran to the gate to try and close it. Dean saw the Colt and picked it up. _If the Colt is here then- Dean_ turned around and saw the yellow eye demon, Dean raised the Colt. Yellow eyes flung Dean; he dropped the gun and hit his head on a tombstone.

"Dean!" Sam ran from the gate and over to Dean but Yellow eyes was quicker he threw Sam to a tree and he was stuck there. He walked over to Dean, he punched Dean.

"You know I gotta thank you Dean now that Jakes gone Sammy is back in rotation," He made a fist and gave him a quick smile. "You know you can't bring someone back unless a deal is made with a demon." Dean saw a figure behind the Yellow eyed demon; the figure looked like his Dad. His dad grabbed Yellow eyes and fought with him; Dean got to his feet and picked up the Colt. John loosened his grip on the demon and Yellow eyes went back into his body, the demon stood up. He heard a gun cock and faced Dean. Dean put his finger on the trigger and pulled it; the bullet went flying through the air and hit the demon right between the eyes. He shuddered and then fell to his knees, and then on his back. The demon was dead their whole life they waited for this moment. Sam walked over to Dean, Bobby, Ellen and Dani closed the gate. They walked over to Dean; John was standing behind the demon with a big grin on his face. Tears came down the boys faces; John walked over to Dean and put his hand on his shoulder. John was still smiling he looked over at Sam and just smiled. He walked back a little and then a bright glow grew behind John, then he disappeared. Sam and Dean walked closer to the demon.

"You know I've been waiting my whole life for this moment and now I don't know what to say." Sam said, looking for words to say.

"I do," Dean knelt down and looked the demon in the eyes. "That was for our mom you evil son of a bitch."

"Good job boys. Your father was proud." Bobby gave them hugs; Dani put her arm around Sam's waist. They all walked to the Impala.

"So what now?" Dani asked.

"Well Ellen and I are going to leave. If you boys need help with anything just let me know, you too Dani." Ellen and Bobby walked to his truck and left.

"Dean did you sell your soul for me?"

"Come on Sam we just killed the demon can we celebrate for a minute?" Dean looked away.

"Tell me the truth did you make a deal with a demon for me?" Dean sighed.

"Yes." Sam sighed. "I had to it's my job to take care of you."

"And what do you think my job is Dean?"

"What?"

"All my life you always took care of me," He sighed again. "I guess now it's my turn to take care of you." Sam smiled they walked to the back of the Impala, Dean opened up the trunk.

"Let's kill some evil sons of bitches." He threw the guns in the trunk and got in the Impala; Dani walked up to Sam and kissed him.

"Love you."

"I love you too." And he kissed her back and gave her a hug.

"Let's go you lovebirds!" Dean yelled with a smile on his face and he stared up his Impala and Sam got in it.


	11. The Sins of the world

The Sins of the World

Sorry I haven't written in a while, my internet was out and Netflix wasn't working so I couldn't watch the Supernatural episode I needed. Thanks for being patient! =) Please give me your reviews and if you want me to read one of your stories that you wrote message me your story and I would be happy to read it. If there is anything you want me to add please let me know. This chapter is pretty long I will do my best to not make them as long as this one. Happy reading! =)

Sam looked up from the book he was reading, he saw Dean and he gave him the thumbs up. Sam chuckled and smiled at him, he looked back at his book hoping Dean wouldn't take long doing his usual Dean thing. Dani knocked on the Impala window; she looked through the window and smiled. Sam opened up the door and got out; Dani walked up to Sam and kissed him. Her lips were touching his lips and she spoke softly.

"How about you and I go to the motel and have some fun of our own?" She laughed and kissed him again.

"I couldn't agree with you more." Sam smiled, and then his phone rang. Dani and Sam both laughed, Dani put her head on his chest. Sam answered his phone.

"Hello?"

"Sam its Bobby, what are you up to?"

"Oh just um … reading."

"Are you buried in that book again?"

"Yes."

"Well wrap up what you're doing and come and see me, I think I got something and I need your boys and Dani's help."

"Alright I'll get Dean. See ya later Bobby."

"Bye." Sam hung up his phone and kissed Dani.

"I gotta get Dean we have to see Bobby," Sam walked over to the house, he knocked on the door. Sam opened up the door hoping so get Dean quickly and not seeing anything."Hey Dean we gotta go." Sam looked around and then shut the door quickly and walked fast back to the Impala.

"Are you okay?" Dani walked over to Sam.

"Yeah I just … Don't want to talk about it."

~~~Bobby's Place~~~

The Winchesters and Dani walked into Bobby's house.

"What's up Bobby?" Dean asked.

"There have been many crop failures and many cicadas." Bobby grabbed a bag and walked to his car, Dean walked to his Impala.

"Uh Sam," Dani put her hand on Sam's arm. "Will you ride with me?" She looked at Sam with a hopefully look.

"Uh sure," He kissed her and put his foot in her car, hoping that Dean wouldn't mind.

"Sam?" Dean looked at Sam.

"I'm going to ride with Dani, Dean." Sam scoffed and smiled at Dean, he finished getting in the car. Dean looked over at Dani, she stuck her tongue out.

"He's my boyfriend Dean you have to share him okay?" She smiled and got in the car, they all drove off.

"Would you two stop fighting like two prom girls and just get in the car?" Bobby commanded, Dani got in her car and Sam went with Dean, he had a triumphant smile on his face and he drove off.

~~~Nebraska ~~~

Dean, Dani and Bobby drove up the driveway to the hunter's house; they all got out of the car. Cicadas seemed to be everywhere all you could hear was the locusts.

"Is this a biblical plague Bobby?" Sam asked.

"I have no idea but let's go inside." Bobby grabbed a gun and went inside, the kids followed him. They explored every room in the house; the last room was the living room. Sam walked towards the living room door and opened it up, they walked into the room and they all covered their mouths.

"That's disgusting." A mother, father and daughter were sitting on the couch with their skin tight to their bones and eyes open wide, flies where all over their bodies and the smell was horrible.

"Check for sulfur." Dean said to Bobby, they checked for sulfur and saw a lot on the windowsill. Dean saw movement outside the window he walked outside, Dean turned around and got a punch in the face someone shoved him and he fell to the floor. Bobby came running outside to see what happened.

"Isaac?" Bobby walked toward Isaac and shook his hand.

"Hey Bobby, what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing; it's good to see you."

"It's good to see you too."

"Uh, I'm bleeding here." Dean put his hand up, Bobby pulled him up.

"I know a place where we can go and talk." Isaac and his wife, Tamera walked to their car.

"Dean go get your brother and Dani we have some work to do." Dean walked inside and got Dani and Sam they all walked outside and to their cars, Sam walked to the Impala.

"Sammy," Dani sang sweetly. "Your mine for this ride." She smiled.

"What? Come on!" Dean felt betrayed. "You know he's my Sammy too!" Dean got angrily into his car and revved his engine, Dani and Sam went in her car and followed Dean.

"You know you are amazing," Sam chuckled and kissed her check. "I think you're the only person who can overrule Dean."

~~~A House Nearby~~

"Honey … where's the Palo Santo?" Isaac looked around for it.

"Well where did you leave it?" Tamera asked.

"I don't know dear that's why I'm asking" He replied.

"Palo Santo?" Sam wondered.

"Its holy wood from Peru, it's toxic to demons like holy water." Tamera responded

"It works well to keep the demons down while exorcising them." Isaac added, Tamera hand the holy wood to Isaac. "Thank you dear." He took the wood at looked at it.

"You would lose your head if it weren't for me." Tamera smiled and her husband.

"So how did you guys get started?" Sam asked, Tamera and Isaac exchanged looks and hesitated to answer. Sam got the idea they didn't want to share or what happened was too tragic. "Oh you don't have to tell me its fine." Relive spread throughout their bodies, Dean hung up his phone.

"Get this the whole cause of death of the family is dehydration and starvation, plus there's no signs of restraint, no violence or struggle. They just sat down and never got up."

"But there was fully stocked kitchen just yards away." Bobby added

"Is this a demon attack?" Sam asked Bobby.

"If it is, it's not like anything I ever saw." Bobby replied

"Well what now? What should we do?" Dean wondered.

"Uh, we're not going to do anything." Isaac said.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"Well you guys seem nice enough but this ain't "Scooby-Doo" we work alone."

"We would cover a lot more ground if we all worked together."

"No offense but we're not hunting with the damn fools who let the devil's gate get open in the first place."

"No offense?" Dean took offense.

"Isaac like you never made a mistake?" Tamera was trying to reason with him.

"Well yeah I locked my keys in my car and turned my laundry pink but never brought the end of the world. Look there are many demons out there now and not enough hunters in the world to kill them all." Tamera got mad and took Isaac's hand and walked out of the room. The boys, Dani and Bobby stayed the night at Tamera's and Isaac's. In the morning they left for Bobby's.

~~~Bobby's Place~~~

Bobby walked into his library and set down a newspaper on the desk.

"Well we have a job; today a woman killed another woman because of a pair of shoes."

"A pair of shoes?" Dean looked at Bobby with a confused expression.

"Yes so were going leaving to talk to the suspect." Bobby walked out the door and everyone followed him, Sam walked with Dani to her car.

"Sammy." Dean gave Sam the look of you better get your ass in this car. He looked over at Dani, who wasn't pleased.

"Sammy-"Dani started to say.

"Don't "Sammy" him! That's not fair you're a girl so of course he will go with you." Dean was a little mad, Sam kissed Dani and walked to the Impala and got in it.

"Are you afraid you're going to lose me?" Sam looked at Dean waiting for a response.

"No." Dean said.

"Uh-huh." Sam laughed and Dean drove off.

~~~10 Minutes Later~~~

Dean was talking to a young lady in the store basically flirting; Sam and Dani were looking for sulfur or anything to go off on. And Bobby was talking to the suspect and police officers. Sam and Dani walked over to Dean.

"Hey," Sam looked at Dean and Dean said his goodbyes to the young lady and turned towards him. "What are you doing?"

"I'm comforting a lady in her time of need. What are you doing?"

"Working." Dean put on a sad face and got a little teary and started to talk.

"You know Sam I only have so much time left-"

"I know Dean but please work with me." Bobby walked over to the boys and Dani.

"Wow Bobby," Dean whistled. "You look nice who are you suppose to be?"

"A D.A officer. I talked to the suspect there was no signs of possion, no loss of control not black outs totally lucid. She just really wanted those shoes." Bobby looked towards Sam and Dani. "Did you find anything? Sulfur?"

"Nothing we checked the place twice." Dani replied.

"I found something," Dean looked at everyone and then looked up at a security camera. "I work." He looked at Sam; they walked to the security room and watched the tape. A man walked up to the women and touched her shoulder and then she went crazy.

"I guess that's our guy." Sam said.

"Alright Sam, how about you and Dani try to get more info on how he's doing this and me and Bobby will get more info on the guy and watch him sound good?" Dean said.

"That sounds good." Sam and Dani walked outside the store and headed toward Dani's car. As Dani and Sam walked down the street they had a feeling that someone was watching them. Sam turned around but no one was there, he kept walking.

~~~Later that Night, Bobby and Dean~~

Dean and Bobby were sitting in Bobby's car staring at a bar door.

"Is this the right place?" Bobby yawned.

"No but supposedly he drinks here" Sam knocked on the Dean's window and scared him and Bobby. Dean opened up the door and let Sam and Dani in, they sat in the back of his car

"Did you find anything Sam?" Dean asked.

"Well John Doe's name is Walter Rosen; he's from Oak shard, Illion and went missing about a week ago."

"The night the devil's gate opened?"

"Yep."

"So you think he's possessed?"

"It's a good bet."

"So what he can just touch someone and they go physco?"

"These demons can do all kinds of things we haven't seen. We have no idea what we're up against and he could have picked up many new tricks during his time down under." They saw Walter walk into the bar.

"Alright let's go get him."

"What did I just say?" Bobby looked at Dean. "We don't know what to expect out of this guy."

"Hey, Bobby, I don't think that's an option." Bobby, Dani, and the Winchester saw Isaac and Tamera walk into the bar.

"Damn it." Bobby hit his fist on the wheel.

"What should we do?" The boys and Dani pondered that question.

"Well there's only one thing we can do." Bobby got out of his car and they all followed, Bobby rammed into the door. Dean, Dani, and Sam took turn ramming into the door.

"I have an idea!" Dani shouted she ran to the car and pulled out a little denim backpack, she grabbed a couple of Rosemary's. "Bobby open up your trunk!" Bobby ran to his car and opened up his trunk, Dani grabbed empty containers. "Dean go fill these up, Sam go with him."

"Where?"

"Dean are you blind?!" Dani pointed to a hose and looked at Dean. "GO!" She yelled Dani looked at Bobby. "Bobby can you make the water Holy water?"

'Yeah give me the Rosemary's." Dani handed the Rosemary's to Bobby, Sam and Dean each brought back two containers filled with water. Dani handed Rosemary to Sam and Dean, she began to make holy water, and the boys did the same.

"Are we ready?" Bobby took the holy water and put it in the car, he got in the car. "Well? Let's go!" Dani and the boys got in the car, Bobby put his car in reverse and bashed through the bar doors. Isaac was on the floor, blood and green goo was on under him Tamera was crying and trying to fight the demon holding her. Everyone got out of the car and splashed holy water all over the demons; Sam grabbed Tamera and tried to get her in the car. Tamera was screaming and drying and trying to fight Sam, Sam got in the car with Tamera and Bobby and Dani were waiting. Walter walked up to Dean, Dean went to throw holy water but there was none left in the container. Dean punched Walter and threw him in the trunk and ran to the passenger seat.

"GO!" Dean yelled.

~~~The Abandon House~~

"I AM GOING BACK!" Tamera yelled and tears went do her face.

"You can't go back." Dean protested

"I'm not leaving Isaac bloody on the floor." Tamera headed towards the door Bobby held her back and looked her in the face.

"You can't go back! You don't know what you are up against! Now we are all going to take a deep breath," He paused "AND FIGURE OUT WHAT OUR NEXT MOVE IS!" Bobby yelled, he took a deep breath and calmed down and spoke again. "I'm sorry for your loss." And he let go of Tamera, she was disappointed and angry.

"I want to go back I can't leave Isaac that way."

"You don't even know how many there are." Dean said.

"Actual we do." Bobby had a book open and he walked over to the kids. "There are seven; the demons we are dealing with are the seven sins of the world. And our man next store is envy." Everyone walked into the room where the demon was, he was tied to a chair and in a devils trap.

"What do you want?" Dean asked the demon, the demon laughed.

"We already have what we want, freedom," The demon smiled. "For billions of years we were in hell just waiting to get out. And thanks to you guys we are free." The demon got stern looks from everyone. "Is it wrong that we are free? We are just natural sins of the world," The demon looked at Dean. "Dean you're practically a walking billboard of lust," He looked at Tamera. "And you Tamera instead of facing what really happened to your child you just get angry to get rid of the pain." Tamera ran to the demon and slapped him across the face Bobby grabbed Tamera back and she fought to get free.

"I think we're done talking someone exercise this demon." Dean said Bobby let Tamera go.

"I'll do it, it will be a pleasure." Bobby handed Tamera a book and she began to exercise the demon the boys and Dani walked into the other room.

"What are we going to Bobby?" Sam asked.

"Well-"Dean butted in

"You guys can take Tamera and Dani and go somewhere and I can stay here and try to fight them off."

"Dean no that's suicide."

"Sam's right no matter where we go the demons will follow us."

"We should just get ready to fight them." Dani chimed in, Tamera walked into the room.

"IS the demon out of the man?" Dean asked Tamera.

"Yep."

"What about the man?" Sam asked.

"Oh didn't make it." She said in a semi glad voice, everyone got ready for the demons. Sam and Dani made holy water Bobby and Dean were cleaning guns and Tamera was sharping the Plato Santo. The lights flickered and static came from the radio, everyone took their positions.

"Tamera!" Isaac yelled, Tamera looked at Bobby with hope.

"It's not him it's a demon in his body." Bobby told her.

"Tamera! Why did you leave me?" Isaac walked closer to the door; his face was pressed up against it. "We promised remember? At the lake in Michigan." Tamera was holding back her cries.

"How did he know that?" She looked at Bobby he had no idea.

"Are you just going to ignore me? Like you did to our child while it got taken by that monster?" Tamera couldn't take it anymore she bust open the door and Isaac flew to the ground she ran towards him.

"You bastard!" She shouted and stabbed him with the holy wood; the six demons came into the house one demon saw Bobby and walked close to him. Bobby acted scared and walked backwards, the demon tried to take a step but couldn't. He looked up and saw the devils trap he looked at Bobby.

"Fat, drunk, and stupid is no way to live life son." And he began to exercise the demon, a skinny blonde girl found Dean. She walked towards Dean.

"Let me guess your lust." Dean said.

"Baby I can be whatever you want me to be." She walked closer to Dean, he couldn't resist he kissed her. They both walked backwards up against the wall Dean grabbed the girls head and shoved it into a bucket of holy water. Three demons came charging into the room Sam and Dani were in.

"Here's Jonny!" A demon in a business suit said.

"Let me guess your pride." Sam said.

"You guessed right." The business man looked up and saw a devils trap he lifted up his hand and the walls shook as the ceiling cracked. The demon walked towards Sam and punched him Sam fought back at hit the demon back. Dani ran to the man but the other two demons pulled her back and started to beat her up. The business man put his hand around Sam's neck and lifted him up. A blonde woman walked into the room and pulled out a knife and slit one of the demons throat.

"You!" Said the other demon, the women slit the demons throat and went to the business man she shoved the knife into his throat, Sam dropped to the floor. He looked up at the woman.

"Who are you?"

"I'm the girl who just saved your ass." She walked over to Dani and held out her hand, she pulled Dani up.

"Thanks." Dani walked over to Sam and the blonde women walked out of the room, Sam followed but she wasn't there.

"Who was that?" Dani asked, she looked up at Sam.

"I have no idea."

~~~The Morning~~~

The seven sins of the world went back to hell and their bodies were in a big hole. The Winchesters and Dani started to fill in the hole. Bobby walked outside to the boys.

"Bobby you don't look good." Dean mentioned.

"Well you try exercising demons all night."

"Hey Bobby what kind of blade can kill a demon?" Sam brought up.

"Yesterday I would say no such thing." Bobby and Dani looked over at Tamera.

"Do you think she'll be okay Bobby?" Dani asked.

"Probably not but I think she'll survive." Tamera was standing in front of a fire which was Isaac's body. The Winchesters and Dani finished filling in the hole, everyone walked to their car.

"Sammy," Dani motioned to come over, Sam walked towards Dani. "Your mine." She smiled and kissed Sam on the lips.

"Hey! I get Sam."

"No you don't Dean I get him."

"No I get him."

"No Dean I get him you got him when we came here now it's my turn." Dani gave Sam a quick kiss and got in her car Sam followed, Bobby walked over to Dean.

"Eww." Dean said, he looked towards Bobby.

"Its love boy and you have to share your brother. This is a good thing for your brother." Bobby smiled.

"Yeah it is I just don't want anything to happen to her." Dean smiled back and got in to his Impala.

~~~Just a heads up I will be gone for about two weeks so I wouldn't get the chance to write at all. =( But once I get back from camping I will definitely type as soon as I can! =) Please still give me your reviews and tell your friends! Thank you for being understanding.~~~


End file.
